Between Love and Hate
by Ami-hime
Summary: A demon from Hiei and Kurama's past comes back and she holds a secret power. As a Shinsei Shojo, can she overcome it or will she turn evil and lose the one she loves?
1. Changes

It was midnight. The moon was a blood-red, casting eerie shadows on the gravestones. The tree branches reached out like clawed hands. Hiei scowled and looked around. He was wearing his usual black outfit; black pants and black long-sleeved shirt and a white bandana around his forehead. Suddenly, two baby-soft hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who," a girl's voice cooed. Hiei groaned. Reaching up, he pulled the hands off his face and turned around. A girl with waist-length platinum silver hair and blue eyes disappeared and then reappeared in the arms of a stone angel. She was wearing black silk pants trimmed in gold, a long- sleeve silk Chinese cut shirt trimmed in gold, and matching silk slippers. Hiei smirked.  
  
"Kaseii. What in Hell's name are you doing here? I thought Shinsei Shojos were forbidden to leave their Holy shrines?" he asked, scowling even more. Kaseii smiled sweetly, tucking a stray strand of her shining hair behind her ear.  
  
"Nice to see you too Hiei. What am I doing here? Just because I'm a Divine Maiden does not mean I'm going to stay in a stuffy old shack like all those other stupid girls. I wanna have fun. Besides! My beauty shouldn't be wasted on a bunch of old men." Kaseii said, twirling strands of her platinum silver hair around her fingers.  
  
"Right." Hiei rolled his eyes and Kaseii stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"So I hear you work with mortals now, right?" Kaseii questioned, spreading her fingers out and admiring the shiny black nail polish that had crimson tips. Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama." Hiei said, sticking his hands on his sides. Kaseii's eyes widened and she sat up staring at Hiei.  
  
"Did you say.Kurama?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes I did," Hiei said, acting as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. For a few moments there was nothing but silence in the graveyard. The only thing heard was the whistling wind passing through. It caught Kaseii's long hair and whipped into her blue eyes. Hiei's scowl disappeared and was replaced by a worried frown. He took his hands off his hips and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. Kaseii jumped, being awakened from her deep thoughts, and quickly pulled away from Hiei.  
  
"Hey, you ok Kaseii?" Hiei asked suspiciously. Kaseii smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Hiei. Never been better, in fact this is the best I've felt in hundred of years!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms over her head and into the air. Bright yellow sparks flew from her fingertips and hit the ground near Hiei's feet. He yelped and jumped back.  
  
"WATCH IT!" he screeched. Kaseii smiled sheepishly and clasped her hands behind her back. Hiei growled and glared at her. She just smiled and looked skyward at the crimson moon.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd be able to get out of that shrine again," Kaseii said softly. Hiei stared at her leaning against a tree trunk.  
  
"I haven't been here since I was cursed, you know," she continued, her eyes glittering. "I can't remember what day exactly, but it was a night like this. The moon was a beautiful red that night, just like it is now."  
  
Hiei glanced at the blue-eyed beauty and sighed. He stuck his hands in his pockets and frowned.  
  
"I don't think he meant to hurt you." Hiei said quietly. "He's not the type to hurt someone emotionally." Saying that, he looked back over at Kaseii. She had her eyes closed and the wind was fanning her hair out behind her.  
  
"He may not have meant to hurt me..but he did," she said, her voice strained and low. Hiei walked over, taking his hands out of his pockets. Kaseii looked up silently in confusion as Hiei took her face in his hands. His dark eyes pierced into her mind as he stroked her skin softly. Then, without warning Hiei leaned in and kissed Kaseii on the lips gently. Her eyes widened, but she fell into the kiss. After a few moments they pulled away. Kaseii's face was a mixture of pain and lust. Hiei sat silently next to her.  
  
"Hiei. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. Not when I still feel strong about--"  
  
"No, it's alright." He interrupted. "I just got caught up in the moment, that's all. I let my emotions get the best of me."  
  
Kaseii nodded and then sighed.  
  
"We can still be friends, right?" she asked carefully. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Of course Kaseii, of course." He said in a gentle, but deep voice. Kaseii smiled in relief and hugged her long-time friend. He hugged her back.  
  
"So...um...what now?" she asked. Hiei scratched his head.  
  
"Well, I have to go meet Yusuke and the others, we have a new case." He explained.  
  
"Oh!" she cried in delight, "May I go too?"  
  
"If you feel up to it."  
  
"Then lets go!" Kaseii shrieked grabbing Hiei's hand and started to fly upwards. Hiei started to panic.  
  
"KASEII!, he howled. She looked down.  
  
"What??" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"May I remind you, that I HATE FLYING!?"  
  
"Whoops.sorry Hiei." Apologized Kaseii as she slowly lowered both of them to the ground.  
  
"It's fine, just. warn me next time." Hiei said, running a hand through his dark hair. Kaseii giggled and the two started walking out of the cemetery and down the road. Kaseii put her arms behind her head and stared at her feet as they walked. Hiei resumed his normal scowl and together the two demons walked in peaceful silence. Before long, a fire came into sight. Three shadowed figures stood around it, unmoving. Kaseii stopped and grabbed Hiei's sleeve. He stopped as well and looked at her.  
  
"He's there, isn't he Hiei?" she asked quietly, staring ahead at the figures.  
  
"Yes. You sure you want to do this?" he replied, searching her face for any sign of weakness.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Her voice was calm and showed little emotion. Hiei couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Shaking his head, he led to her to the fire site. Everyone but Kurama looked up. Kuwabara and Yusuke stared blankly at the demon beauty next to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, who's that?" Yusuke questioned, his brown eyes staring at Kaseii. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Me? I'm just a poor, beautiful demon that is at Lord Yama's right hand, Koenma's second in command, and the Shinsei Shojo of the East." Kaseii said, smiling sweetly. Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at her like she was insane.  
  
"Uh...okay...I'm Yusuke..." Yusuke said, blinking. "That's Kuwabara..we're both spirit detectives now..and that's---"  
  
"I know who that is." Kaseii said abruptly. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Kuwabara could not take his eyes off of her. Hiei stood there, arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. They all three watched as Kaseii walked over to Kurama.  
  
"So uh Hiei what's up with the demon chick?" Yusuke asked, turning to his demon friend.  
  
"Yeah, tell us!" Kuwabara cried.  
  
"She's a Shinsei Shojo as she said." Hiei replied, with just a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"A...Divine Maiden?" Kuwabara repeated slowly, taking his time. Hiei scowled at the spirit detective's stupidity and nodded.  
  
"Yes Kuwabara, a Divine Maiden."  
  
"What's a Divine Maiden?"  
  
"Oh god Yusuke you're as dumb as him. Divine Maidens are sacred demons. They have great power and are basically responsible for not allowing evil demons to enter the mortal world. It's like this. They pray at four sacred shrines at four different points in the world. There are four Shinsei Shojos, one for each shrine. Kaseii is the Shinsei Shojo of the East, Kaiho Sora is the Shinsei Shojo of the West, Ai is the Shinsei Shojo of the North, and Denkou is the Shinsei Shojo of the South." Hiei explained through clenched teeth. Both spirit detectives nodded.  
  
"One more question Hiei!"  
  
"Damnit Yusuke it better be good."  
  
"How does Kaseii know you and Kurama?"  
  
"Kaseii and I grew up together, I've known her for a very long time. If you want to know how she met Kurama, go ask her, it's not my place to say."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
As Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke started to talk, Kaseii stood silently next to Kurama. His crimson hair glinted in the light of the fire, and his emerald green eyes were calm and expressionless. Kaseii's face was contorted with pain and sorrow. Her deep sapphire blue eyes were filled with emotion and her long silver hair shone blood-red in the combined light of the moon and the fire. The two stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Kaseii. It's been awhile, has it not?" Kurama was the first to break the awkward silence. His soft, husky voice awakened the un-wanted and buried feelings from deep inside the silver-haired blue-eyed beauty. She swallowed tightly.  
  
"Yes, it has been a long time..quite a long time, isn't that right Kurama?" Kaseii's voice was thick with emotion as much as she tried to hide it. Kurama nodded, keeping his hands tucked inside his black pants pocket. Kaseii bit her lip.  
  
"You've been up to quite a lot, haven't you." The way Kurama said it, it was more of a statement that a question. She stiffened.  
  
"S-So have you," she stammered. She continued after a moment of silence. "I also heard you took King Yama's Forlorn Hope awhile back."  
  
Kurama sighed heavily and turned away from the fire, starting to walk towards Hiei and the others. Kaseii's eyes widened and she reached out to him.  
  
"WAIT! Please..please don't go," she pleaded softly, feeling hot tears form in the corners of her eyes. Kurama stopped, his back facing her, and she could see his shoulders begin to sag.  
  
"Kurama....I--"  
  
"Kaseii, please. Not now. We'll talk later, I promise you." Kurama said, softening his voice as to reassure her. But he still did not face her. As he walked over to his friends, Kaseii closed her eyes tightly, a flood of tears coursing down her cheeks. She opened them and stared deeply into the fire. Anger and pain clouded her mind. And without realizing it, a new, but evil power was awakening to her strong emotions. Clenching her fists, Kaseii's eyes flashed red.  
  
"Kaseii!!"  
  
She unclenched her fists and flexed them.  
  
"What do you want Koenma." Kaseii's voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"Your power! You need to control it, its growing, and rapidly too! Plus you need to get back to your shrine to keep the gate closed!" Koenma cried. He couldn't be seen, but Kaseii could hear his voice clearly.  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I'm not going back."  
  
"But-you have to! You must! Without you there to pray and chant the sacred spells, the demon gate will open and unleash the evil into the mortal world!!"  
  
"Then let them come."  
  
"WHAT?!?! KASEII ARE YOU MAD!! THOUSANDS WILL DIE AN--"  
  
"I don't care Koenma. Up until today, I haven't about myself. I've only cared for others. I'm in love Koenma, and I have been for a long time now. I'm going to lose the man I love and..and I don't want that."  
  
"B-But Kaseii!"  
  
"Goodbye, Lord Koenma."  
  
Saying that, Kaseii walked off slowly. As she walked her hair turned a liquid black and her eyes changed as well. Hiei turned, and when he saw her, his eyes widened.  
  
"Kaseii!" he cried, running to her. Kaseii stopped.  
  
"Do not come any closer," she growled, turning around. Hiei could see that her once bright blue eyes has turned a dark, evil blood-red. He gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Kaseii?.." he asked slowly. "Are you all right??"  
  
Her bitter smile sent chill's down the young demon's spine.  
  
"Never better." Kaseii said icily. Blackish-purple electricity crackled from her fingertips as she unclenched her fists.  
  
"Kaseii, what's going on? You've changed!" Hiei said, unfolding his arms from across his chest. Kaseii twitched angrily, and a bolt of electricity flew at Hiei. He didn't try to dodge it, and it cut his cheek, drawing a line of blood. Hiei didn't even flinch. However, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara immediately came over.  
  
"Hiei what's wrong with Kaseii? Where's she going?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara, then frowned.  
  
"Stay back both of you." Hiei growled.  
  
"I think this is gonna be messy!" Kuwabara said, drawing out his spirit sword. Yusuke readied his spirit gun as well.  
  
"Don't even try to fight me you pathetic mortal. Your power is no match for mine, it's useless." Kaseii said in a flat voice. Before anyone could protest, Kuwabara leapt forward, prepared to strike down the beautiful demon girl.  
  
"NO KUWABARA! DON'T HURT HER!" Kurama screamed, his eyes wide with worry and fear. Kuwabara stopped and looked at the red-headed demon in confusion. Kaseii took the moment and opportunity to send the newly appointed spirit detective flying into Yusuke with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Ah, thanks Yusuke," Kuwabara said, rubbing his head. Yusuke grumbled and pushed Kuwabara off of him.  
  
"Anytime fatso!"  
  
Kurama stared at Kaseii desperately. He clenched his fists tightly. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei watched on silently.  
  
"Kaseii, please stop this at one, it isn't like you!" Kurama frowned in worry. Kaseii smiled, though her smile was a bit sad.  
  
"That's just it Kurama, this is me. I'VE BEEN IGNORING MYSELF ALL THIS TIME AND IT'S GOING TO STOP!!" Kaseii cried heatedly. "I had to ignore my love for you just so those damned mortals could live in peace! It all ends now Kurama, I'm on my own!"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened as Kaseii rose in the air and began to fly off.  
  
"KASEII!" Kurama's voice was torn away from him by the wind. Hiei walked up to the wide-eyed demon. Placing his hand on Kurama's shoulder, Hiei squeezed gently. Kurama was shaking badly now.  
  
"She'll be back, Kurama. Afterall..she loves you." Hiei said reassuringly. Kurama just stared at the place where Kaseii had once been. Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at each other warily. What could THEY do?  
  
"I hope you are right Hiei..because I love her too..."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hey minna-san! FINALLY UPDATED!! WOO. ^-^;; Hehe anyway, I hope you liked the latest installment of Between Love and Hate. 


	2. The Meeting of Divinity

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this on chapter one...eep. I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, I only own Kaseii and the other "Shinsei Shojos". My friend Kittie owns Kali.  
  
"Yusuke! I need some help over here!!" Kuwabara screamed as he thrust his spirit sword through a large demon. Purple blood spurted from the wound, dousing the red-head's blue uniform. Yusuke growled in annoyance.  
  
"Kuwabara I'm busy!" he yelled back, kicking a horned demon down a flight of stairs. He whirled around and saw dozens of demons pouring out of a black spiritual gate. "Aw, fuck this. SHOTGUN!!"  
  
Using the rest of his spirit energy, Yusuke fired his powerful attack into the demon horde. Their twisted screams pierced the air as their bodies disappeared. As he fell down on one knee breathing heavily, Kuwabara staggered over, also panting for breath.  
  
"This....is too much...." he gasped, falling over with a thud. Yusuke growled and nodded.  
  
"Damn that girl! This is all her fault, the demons are coming out of her stupid gate..." he muttered, standing up as he brushed the dirt and dust off of his pants. Jamming his fists in his pockets, he started walking down the street. Kuwabara blinked and sat up.  
  
"Hey!? Where you going Urameshi!?" he demanded.  
  
"To Genkai's! Yukina and Kurama will be waiting!" Yusuke yelled back without moving. Kuwabara's eyes widened.  
  
"Yukina! My love!!" he screeched and bolted up, sprinting after the spirit detective. Yusuke rolled his eyes, and together the two made their way to Genkai's shrine.  
  
"Hiei, where are we going?"  
  
"To the Northern gate, Kali."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kali sighed heavily. Her long black hair was pulled into a spiky bun, leaving her neon purple bangs to fall into her dark green eyes. She wore low-riding black leather flares, black combat boots, and a blood-red leather tanktop with a low neckline showing the tops of her breasts.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked with a trace of a whine. Hiei gripped the steering wheel in his hands as his scowl deepened.  
  
"NO Kali we are NOT there yet!!" he growled. Kali pouted and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Why are we bothering with this metal death trap when we could easily teleport?" she muttered. Hiei clenched his jaw and it popped loudly.  
  
"It's called being discreet..." he said carefully, trying to keep a tight hold on his anger. Kali snorted and sunk lower in her seat, staring out the window at the desolate landscaping.  
  
"...This is SO boring."  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Hiei cried exasperatedly. Kali was stunned into silence and then large tears formed in her eyes. A tiny whimper squeezed past her lips and Hiei's eyes turned to her. "Wait—Kali I'm sorry—"  
  
"HIEI YOU ARE A FUCKING SONOFABITCH!!" she screamed, causing the black- haired demon to flinch and jerk the steering wheel. He snapped his head towards her, glaring.  
  
"Kali, look!! I don't want to do this any more than you!! So just sit back and DEAL with it!" he spat. Kali glared at him evilly and sank down in her chair. Through the rest of the trip, both demons sat in a stony silence, both fuming about the other.  
  
"We're here." Hiei grumbled, slamming on the breaks and causing Kali to surge forward against her seatbelt. She growled but said nothing and tore the belt off, getting out of the car. Hiei followed her with a slam of his door, and proceeded to climb the many stairs leading to Ai's Northern shrine.  
  
"Ai." Hiei stopped at the entrance as a beautiful woman with ash-colored hair in a bun and golden eyes met them. She wore a red patterned gold Chinese-style dress that barely covered the tops of her thighs, matching silk slippers, and a strange ruby necklace. Kali blinked at her and stood behind Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, it's nice to see a friend of Kaseii's and such a beautiful young woman you brought," Ai said softly, smiling at the both of them. Kali blushed slightly and Hiei coughed.  
  
"Yes, well, we came on the behalf of Kaseii," Hiei said quietly, and as he spoke Ai's soft expression became serious. Kali rose an eyebrow.  
  
"She hasn't been in contact with any of us, we're extremely worried. Without her, we can't protect this world from the demons."  
  
"I know that Ai, we came to tell you something has happened and a great evil has awoken inside of her."  
  
"What? No, not our sweet little Kaseii..."  
  
"I think it was her love that caused it."  
  
"You mean for....?"  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
Kali stood there confused as the two continued to converse in low tones. After a few minutes she pouted and crossed her arms, tapping her foot.  
  
"All right then, I'll alert Denkou and Sora." Ai said with a small nod. Hiei bowed politely to her, and she returned the bow.  
  
"Thank you Ai-san, we appreciate it." he replied. Ai smiled sadly.  
  
"Just take care of our Kaseii-chan, she needs help now..." she pleaded. Hiei nodded and took Kali's hand, leading her back down to the car. Kali glared at him.  
  
"Koenma sent me with you and all I did was STAND there!?" she cried, jerking her hand away as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Hiei sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Kali there is still more to be done, now let's go we have to meet the others, please?" Hiei looked at her tiredly and Kali stopped, shutting her mouth. She quietly opened the door to the car and then got in, shutting it as she clicked her seat belt in. Hiei closed his eyes for a second and then followed, quickly driving off.  
  
Woooooooo awright! Finally, an update! And many more to come. Reviews please. Comments or flames, likewise. Maybe even a few ideas, ne? 


End file.
